Precogs
by Zafira Profundis
Summary: Konoha hallaba tiernos los gestos de un celoso Yuu. [Serie de viñetas multishipps y multipersonajes]. Yuu&Konoha.
1. Viñeta 1

_Dynamic Chord_ ni KYOHSO me pertenecen, sólo alimento mi corazón shippeador con fics.

 **Advertencia:** Gameverse, todo tiene como base la historia de los juegos, **no** del _anime_ ni del próximo _manga_.

 **Notas:** Este trabajo será una serie de viñetas con distintos personajes del juego de KYOHSO, es decir, habrá multishipps.

 **Canon:** Yuu se muerde las uñas cuando está feliz o ansioso.

* * *

 **De cómo lidiar con los malos hábitos entre dos**

* * *

Konoha terminó de pintar las uñas de Yuu. Estaba orgullosa de no ver nada de grumos ni imperfecciones. Era divertido para ella que hacer manicura en manos ajenas fuera más fácil a hacerlo con las suyas propias pero se quedó satisfecha. Aquella trivial actividad para cualquiera era un ritual íntimo dentro de su relación con Yuu. Él era reacio en cuanto al contacto con desconocidos, por ello no podía evitar sentirse especial de tener dicho acercamiento con el Kuroya. Le calentaba el corazón y la hacía sentirse más apegada.

Dedicó una mirada al bajista, quien pareció despertarse de un ligero adormilamiento para verse las manos con las uñas arregladas. Asintió en aprobación por el trabajo realizado y Konoha sonrió como si aquello fuera un enorme premio.

—Nada mal —halagó el de ojos grisáceos.

Los movimientos de Yuu eran cuidadosos, no quería echar a perder el trabajo de Konoha.

—Gracias —agradeció el cumplido pero también le recordó a Yuu su trabajo—. Puse mucho empeño en pintar las uñas de Yuu-san, así que nada de morderse las uñas.

Yuu suspiró.

—Ya te dije, no puedo evitarlo. Suelo hacerlo cuando estoy emocionado o ansioso.

—Y ambas cosas han sido frecuentes en Yuu-san. No es un buen hábito —negó la castaña—. Sé que Yuu-san puede evitarlo, poco a poco —la manager volvió a sonreír—. También sé que Yuu-san no se sentirá bien si muerde sus uñas y estropea el trabajo que con tanta dedicación le di a cuidar las uñas de Yuu-san.

Aquella frase aunada a la sonrisa que vino después fue un golpe en Yuu. Konoha podría parecer una mujer indefensa, pero sabía cómo utilizar sus armas. Ésa era una. Aprovecharse de la influencia que tenía sobre él. Desvió la mirada al saber que no podría debatir aquello y que sería sí o sí.

No recordaba con precisión cuándo adoptó el hábito de morderse las uñas. Quizá fue en su infancia, la cual no recordaba por malos recuerdos, o tal vez la presión de la presencia de su padre que lo volvió ansioso. Konoha había sido la única en señalarle aquel aspecto de sí mismo. Esa parte suya no la había mostrado en público, ni siquiera a sus más allegados. Konoha le ayudaba a no recurrir a esa manía pero no podía evitarlo. O bueno, hasta ahora, dado el dictamen de Konoha. Pasaría malos ratos.

—Está bien —susurró como respuesta ampliando la sonrisa de Konoha—. Pero —elevó los ojos— tú también deberás quitarte ese hábito.

—¿Eh? ¿Hábito?

Yuu asintió.

—Acordamos que ya no me llamarías "Yuu-san" mientras estuviéramos en casa o solos —la mueca del Kuroya fue seria—, lo sigues haciendo.

—Lo siento —la manager se disculpó avergonzada de no poder refutar—. Es la costumbre… temo que frente a todos pueda llamarte a secas y generar malos entendidos.

—Yo no veo el problema —para Yuu aquellas cosas eran irrelevantes—. En un futuro estaremos comprometidos y allá afuera deberán acostumbrarse a nuestro trato.

—Yuu-san…

—Prometo no morderme las uñas cuando tú dejes de llamarme así.

—E-Eso…

—¿Qué? ¿No puedes cumplirlo?

Ella hizo una mueca pero al final accedió. Internamente Konoha se dijo que jugar con Yuu-san era peligroso.

—Está bien… —las mejillas se le sonrojaron— Yuu.

Yuu sonrió con suavidad.

Los malos hábitos podían quitarse.

* * *

 **Notas molestosas:**

Gracias por llegar aquí y leer en este fandom fantasmal. Haces feliz a esta ficker.

El título de esta serie de viñetas u oneshots, lo que sea primero, se baso en la canción _precog_ de KYOHSO, la cual es hermosa y es interpretada por el sensual y carismático Yorito (cuyo seiyuu es Morikubo Shoutaro). Deberían darse una vuelta y escucharla, es una gran banda para ser ficticia.


	2. Viñeta 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Dynamic Chord_ no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:** Todo se basa en el Gameverse.

* * *

 **El héroe equivocado**

* * *

Yakumo sintió las palmas sudar así como el corazón bombearle con más fuerza. No importaba que la temperatura fuera terrible ni que sus pantorrillas estuvieran a punto de congelarse, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y en su interior todo quemaba. Había escuchado la voz de Konoha por el transmisor, primero sorprendida de hallarlo afuera de su departamento y después apresurada en abrirle.

Él se había encargado de quitar la nieve que bloqueaba la puerta del departamento de la castaña, apenas había acabado e intentaba tibiar sus manos con la calidez de los interiores de los bolsillos de su abrigo pero Yakumo ya estaba suficiente caliente por los nervios.

Era la primera vez que visitaba a Konoha en su departamento y aquello alborotaba las inquietas mariposas habitantes en su estómago, responsables de sus constantes sonrojos, trabalenguas y tartamudeos cada vez que se hallaba cerca de la que antes había sido su kouhai. Balanceó sus pies en busca de tranquilidad.

Konoha abrió la puerta, le miró con sorpresa y después una amplia sonrisa adornó su rostro, el cabello castaño brillante y esos ojos redondos, lucía hermosa; verla en ropa casual, abrigadora y con las mejillas saludables, teñidas de un tono rosado por poco lo hacían suspirar. Era el día de las primera vez, tanto de visitar a Konoha como verla en otro atuendo de vestimenta además de su característico uniforme laboral con el cual acudía a diario a las oficinas de Dynamic Chord. Se controló.

Pero cuando ella exclamó su nombre, ese "Igarashi-san", con voz aliviada, encantadora y suave estuvo a punto de derretirse.

—Hola —saludó con una sonrisa.

Ella lo invitó a pasar apresuradamente. Yakumo volvió a sentir nervioso e incluso consideró rechazar la invitación al observar que Konoha no tenía problemas, pero el estornudó que soltó por el frío de su cuerpo lo delató y empujó a Konoha a insistir a quedarse a tomar algo de té caliente.

No pudo resistirse más.

Musitó un "Perdón por las molestias" y acomodó sus zapatos llenos de nieve en las suelas en la entrada. Konoha lo condujo por el pasillo y abrió la puerta. El panorama del departamento lo maravilló, aquel aroma suave, a vainilla, a canela y avellana tan propio de Konoha —de su piel, ropa, tacto— le hizo sonreír con suavidad. Cada rincón en ese lugar olía a ella, a su gentileza, amabilidad y energía.

—Por favor, Igarashi-san, toma asiento en mi cama —la castaña sonrió avergonzada—. Perdón por no tener un sofá, no he tenido mucho tiempo de remodelar.

—No, al contrario, me disculpo por causarte molestias.

—¡Para nada! Igarashi-san, a pesar de que tú también estás ocupado, viniste hasta acá para ayudarme. En verdad lo aprecio y me disculpo por causarte molestias a estas alturas.

—No es ninguna molestia ayudarte, Kirishita-san. En serio —le sonrió de manera avergonzada, esperando no revelar sus sentimientos ni tornar aquella situación en una incómoda.

Pero la castaña no sospechó nada, para ella el amable Igarashi-san, su senpai y la persona que le ayudó enormemente en su carrera era una gran persona.

—Iré a preparar el té, ¿quieres de un sabor específico, Igarashi-san? Tengo té verde, de yerbabuena, negro…

—El que gustes está bien, Kirishita-san. Me gustará cualquiera.

—Oh, entiendo… ¡entonces lo prepararé rápido! Siéntete cómodo, Igarashi-san.

La espalda de Konoha se perdió en la cocina y Yakumo miró a su alrededor. El escritorio, la cama, los adornos, la silla… no era un lugar particularmente grande, pero era bastante hogareño, agradable y cálido. Tenía mucha de la esencia de Konoha. Sonrió para sí al ver las notitas pegadas en todos lados sobre sus actividades, o mejor dicho, las actividades de KYOHSO y se preocupó un poco de que ella estuviera trabajando demasiado. Era difícil distinguir el cansancio en Konoha, porque sonreía enérgicamente, hablaba apasionadamente y realizaba sus responsabilidades con tanta entrega que cualquiera sentiría admiración.

«Pero la salud es primordial» pensó.

Aspiró aire y el aroma volvió a impactarlo, la emoción en compañía de los nervios se instalaron nuevamente. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa boba se formara en sus labios.

—Este es tu departamento —la sonrisa se acentuaba—, estoy en tu departamento.

—¿Dijiste algo, Igarashi-san? —preguntó Konoha desde la cocina.

Yakumo se sobresaltó y negó frenéticamente.

—Ah… n-no, nada, yo… yo solo pensé que Kirishita-san tiene un bonito departamento.

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

Konoha apareció con dos tazas en las manos, ambas humeantes y apetecibles. Ella dejó una en sus manos y sus dedos rozaron, causando severas aceleraciones cardiacas en el manager de [rêve parfait] y una sonrisa amable en Konoha. Yakumo agradeció el gesto y bebió el líquido, quemándose la lengua en el proceso.

—Lo siento, Igarashi-san —Konoha se alarmó—, debí decirte que está muy caliente.

—N-No, fue mi culpa —restó importancia a lo sucedido con la lengua, intentando que la mujer no se acercara más por desconocer sus límites de aguante.

Konoha se sentó en la silla giratoria, bebiendo su té. Yakumo consideró que sería propio iniciar una conversación, quizá decirle que todo con KYOHSO estaba marchando bien ese día y que no debía preocuparse de nada, ya que el presidente estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera abrir la boca, el timbre sonó.

Konoha se disculpó y fue hacia el transmisor para preguntar quién era.

La voz de Shinomune, el baterista de KYOHSO, se escuchó a través del aparato.

Y la estadía de Yakumo se volvió incómoda al detectar, sospechar y observar los gestos de Konoha y Shino-san, tan cercanos, familiares; mirar cómo los ojos de él le observaba en el interior del departamento de la chica, explicaba a medias que había recibido la llamada de auxilio de Konoha por lo de la nieve y hallar, tardíamente, que su ayuda era innecesaria ya con la presencia del azabache.

Por un momento Yakumo se sintió bien, Konoha le pidió ayuda y él vino en cuanto pudo, en la primera oportunidad. Sintió un orgullo de haber puesto esa sonrisa en Konoha cuando le abrió la puerta, maravillada de su rescate. De observar en los ojos de Shinomune esa sombra de inseguridad y quizá celos.

Él se despidió educadamente, no sin antes decirle a Konoha que ante cualquier cosa solo debía llamarle. Konoha no sospechó nada pero tampoco quedó tranquila con la repentina actitud de Shinomune que se negó a pasar al departamento a beber té.

Se fue. Yakumo hubiera querido decir que aquello no afectó el ambiente, pero Konoha mostró preocupación y la charla entre ambos no fluyó cómo Yakumo imaginó.


	3. Viñeta 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Dynamic Chord_ no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:** Todo se basa en el Gameverse.

* * *

 **Pasión disfrazada**

* * *

Los besos de Tokiharu-san tenían el poder de atraparla, hipnotizarla y tornar su voluntad en un débil esfuerzo. Él callaba sus palabras con besos delicados, besos abundantes y apasionados con el poder de llevarla a tientas por un lugar desconocido, en el cual necesitaba su guía.

Konoha se entregaba a él, totalmente. Y a veces tenía miedo.

Porque los recuerdos de la primera experiencia, ese lapso, ese vacío intermedio que le faltaba, ese transcurso de tiempo donde ella bebía acompañada de Tokiharu-san en su comedor, platicando, conversando para dar un brinco violento a un día siguiente, ella envuelta en las sábanas, su ropa esparcida y el rostro sonriente de Tokiharu a su lado amenazaban en aparecer, en darle miedo.

Tenía miedo de tocar a Tokiharu o que él la tocara, la besara, pero la encantaba con su suave susurro, sus arrulladoras palabras, los constantes "Te amo" y esas caricias reservadas para ella. Quería que todo fuera así, pero esa noche, ese momento estaba tatuado en su piel. Y no importaba el presente, la situación, el cambio en Tokiharu respecto a la ideología sobre el amor y el amar, aquello no cambiaba el hecho que su cuerpo había sido profanado involuntariamente ni que el miedo a veces la envolviera.

La pasión de Tokiharu era abrumadora, tanto que Konoha temía perderse al punto de ser una marioneta, una _crazy doll_ a merced de Tokiharu.

O quizá ya lo era, desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando le perdonó todo, cuando sintió lástima por la vida que llevó antes de formar parte de KYOHSO, de construir lo que hoy era KYOHSO. Ni siquiera había hablado de ello con alguien más, Konoha lo reservó para sí y aunque no quisiera pensar mucho en ello, en especial cuando mantenía una relación estable con Tokiharu, estaba presente.

Su cuerpo estaba resentido.

Tokiharu la consoló, la abrazó y limpió sus lágrimas, pero aquello no alivió el dolor, la sorpresa y la pérdida de algo especial en su cuerpo. Se calmó, se vistió y se fue, pero no hizo nada, no denunció ni siquiera odió. Ni siquiera sentía atracción por Tokiharu cuando fue nombrada manager de la banda.

En las noches en que sus oídos escuchaban el suave respirar de Tokiharu, Konoha pensaba. Pensaba en muchas cosas, tales como la calmada actitud de Tokiharu en cuanto a lo sucedido, como si adivinara sus movimientos, como si supiera que ella no haría nada. Y aunque él demostrara aspectos con los cuales se podía sentir totalmente empática, había resentimiento y dudas, muchas de ellas.

Había sido violada por Tokiharu, por duras que fueran aquellas palabras, era la verdad. Y aunque, en la actualidad, ambos estuvieran saliendo, Konoha lo sentía enfermo, una sensación desagradable por debajo de todas aquellas muestras de afecto, miradas cómplices, palabras dulces y noches apasionadas.

El asco no se iba, ni el recuerdo ni tampoco el resentimiento.

Mentalmente Konoha se preguntó hasta cuándo desaparecería esa sensación y si podría soportar aquel dualismo en sí misma.

Tokiharu sabía a muchas cosas y la locura formaba parte del menú en sus labios.

* * *

 **Notas:** Debo hacer un paréntesis respecto a esto, si alguien lo lee o no. A pesar de tratarse de un trabajo ficticio y, como siempre, no tomarse cómo debería serlo, considero la violación hacia cualquier persona como acto asqueroso, ruin y cobarde contra el prójimo así como su cuerpo físico y mentalidad. Aunque Tokiharu, en la historia, hubiera sido abusado por su madrastra y sufrido un shock respecto a la idea del sexo, además de haber sido exiliado de su hogar por su propio padre, no justifica lo que le hizo a la protagonista. Fue una violación. Y sí, Konoha fue tonta por haber ido al departamento de Tokiharu, un desconocido, aún sin sospechar nada y beber lo que él le ofreció, sí, fue muy tonto considerando su edad (23 años), pero este tipo de cosas suceden. Y lo peor, es que estas mujeres no dicen nada.

A lo largo del juego no se toca el tema, es como un parpadeo, aquí no pasó nada y aquello me molesto. Sí, qué bonita la ruta, al final Tokiharu tenía una mala interpretación sobre la entrega completa, el amor y todo eso, pero no deja de ser lo que fue: un violador.

Similar a Seri en la segunda entrega del juego, Liar-S, él también cometió violación contra la MC, en este caso Nina.

Y lo que no entiendo es cómo disfrutan de tanta popularidad esta clase de personajes. Si bien, sé que señalar sus defectos no cambiará la opinión de muchas fans sobre el personaje, pero hay que recordar esa barrera entre la ficción y la realidad; sí, en los otome game se ve bonito todo, se ve cómo las cosas se arreglan, que la heroína se recupera pero en la vida real el escenario se torna distinto.

Generalmente el tipo de personaje como Tokiharu me agrada, yo lo consideraría un tipo de yandere (ya que existe una clasificación) por lo frecuenemtente celoso que es y cómo constantemente requiere de la atención de Konoha, la cual monopoliza, y sí, amo los yanderes pero eso no me vuelve una ciega que permitirá la violación como parte del menú. Incluso hay una canción de Gain, llamada _Fxxk U_ donde refleja que, incluso en una relación, si tú como hombre o mujer no quieres tener sexo con tu pareja, ésta no debe obligarte. Pienso que esto aplica en la relación entre Konoha y Tokiharu, en su respectiva ruta, ya que en las demás él se muestra distinto; cuando jugué el Append Disc (un especial), la mayoría de las escenas eran de Tokiharu y Konoha en la habitación de éste, muchas noches apasionadas (aunque no se mostró el contenido en sí porque el otome game no es R18) pero sentía que Konoha a veces no quería, lo cual es subjetivo, pero considero posible por cómo inició dicha relación.

De cualquier manera, para no abrumar a nadie con este tipo de temáticas, quise plasmar algo relacionado con este escrito, del cual dudo si llegué a expresar la mitad de la idea, pero espero que ésta pueda darse a entender.

Realmente hubiera deseado que la relación de estos dos personajes no hubiera iniciado así, y aunque estoy consciente que entre Yuu y Konoha su primera experiencia sexual tampoco fue "apropiada", Konoha accedió voluntariamente y no fue alcoholizada o drogada como Tokiharu.


	4. Viñeta 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Dynamic Chord_ no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:** Todo se basa en el Gameverse.

* * *

 **Tatto**

* * *

Konoha se ha visto a sí misma fascinada por el tatuaje en el pecho de Yorito. A pesar de compartir similitud con los de Shinomune, los trazos de estos forman una especie de adorno gótico que ella recuerda de sus clases de historia del arte en preparatoria. No sabe cómo clasificar el estilo del trazo correctamente, pero halla aquellas formas completamente hechas para Yorito.

Éste ha sonreído ampliamente al descubrir la atención de la castaña en su pecho, sonrojándola en el proceso y riendo, divertido, por tal gesto, no dejando de repetir lo linda que es o juguetear un rato.

—¿Dolió cuando te lo hiciste? —preguntó Konoha en una mañana de domingo, cuando los brazos del pelirrojo no la dejaron levantarse para realizar sus actividades y la acostumbrada holgazanería terminó por infectarla y quedarse entre las sábanas, con las piernas enredadas y el calor de Yorito rodearla.

—No, no mucho. Jin me recomendó un amigo y fui.

—¿A qué edad te lo hiciste?

—Hmm —el vocalista hizo mueca de pensar—, creo que tenía 17.

—¡¿17?! —suponía que a esa edad aún era un estudiante, ¿cómo se habría librado de los sermones en la escuela?

—Nunca fui un chico quieto, ¿sabes? —un beso en el hombro descubierto y Konoha sonrojada—. Además, el diseño me gustó, lo quería ya y no quise esperar.

—Aun así… ¿tu madre no te dijo nada?

—Mientras no me drogara o perjudicara mi salud, todo estaba bien. Aunque eso no me salvó de un castigo severo.

Konoha rió un poquito.

—¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

—¿Eh? —Levantó los ojos para toparse con los verdosos de Yorito, tan profundos, enigmáticos y atrayentes, podía verlos sin cansarse todo el día—. Bueno… solo quería preguntar y saber si dolía.

—Depende a veces de la persona. A unos les duele, a otros no, en mi caso fue lo segundo, me hallaba más emocionado que asustado.

—Ya veo.

Hubo un lapso de silencio. Konoha consideró que aquello finalizaba la conversación y que era hora de levantarse, no podía cumplirle el capricho a Yorito de quedarse en cama todo el día cuando tenía tareas que hacer.

—Podría ser que, ¿quieras hacerte uno también?

—¿Uh? ¿Hacerme un qué?

—Un tatuaje.

Konoha se quedó callada por un momento. No negaba que hubo un momento en su juventud que deseó hacerse uno, pero fue un pensamiento pasajero. A pesar que admiraba los diseños, el tener uno en su cuerpo no le atraía.

—Alguna vez quise uno, pero las ganas se me pasaron. Creo que me ocupé en otras cosas y eso enterró esa idea. Estoy bien así.

—Hmm.

Una mirada traviesa se colocó en los ojos de Yorito y Konoha se sintió nerviosa. ¿Había activado un clic en el pelirrojo?

—¿O-Ocurre algo?

—No, solo veo dónde te quedaría mejor un tatuaje. ¿Costilla? ¿Brazo? ¿Muslo? ¿O quizá… la espalda? Hmm~, un tatuaje en una espalda femenina siempre es sexy.

—¡Yorito-san!

—Solo bromeo, no te obligaría a tatuarte si tú no quieres —la atrajó más hacia él, besando su hombro nuevamente, haciendo un sonoro ruido—. Después de todo, ya estás tatuada.

—¿De qué…?

La sonrisa de Yorito fue acariciada por sus orejas así como su aliento cálido.

—De mis besos, manos, caricias, ojos…

—¡Yorito-san! —exclamó nuevamente, avergonzada, ganándose risas por parte del pelirrojo.

* * *

 **Notas:** Mi segunda OTP es hermosa.


	5. Viñeta 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Dynamic Chord_ no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:** Todo se basa en el Gameverse.

* * *

 **Celos**

* * *

—Dame el celular —la mano de Yuu estaba alzada en su dirección

Konoha parpadeó con sorpresa por la repentina petición del Kuroya. Sin embargo, no le molestó entregarle el aparato al bajista que miró la pantalla de éste con una expresión seria.

—La contraseña —pidió.

—0602 —respondió la castaña.

La mueca que Yuu colocó ante la respuesta de la manager detonó su desconcierto.

—Eso… ¿Mi fecha de cumpleaños?

—Uhm —Konoha asintió, de inmediato entró en pánico al pensar que aquello seguramente molestaba a Yuu—. ¿E-Estuvo mal? Si te molesta, puedo cambiar…

—No —cortó el de ojos grises, desviando la mirada a otro punto que no fuera la cara de la mujer. En sus mejillas se podía percibir un ligero rubor—. No está mal… Es solo que…

—¿Sí?

—Nada —carraspeó un poco para después teclear la contraseña y desbloquear el teléfono.

Konoha miró con atención las acciones de Yuu en su celular. Había estado en chat con Yorito-san ya que la próxima semana él como ella estarían ocupados en entrevistas, sesiones fotográficas y comerciales; la actividad del pelirrojo, siendo el vocalista de KYOHSO, requería de su atención como manager. Incluso Izumi-san le había pedido centrarse en Yorito-san. Por ello habían estado organizando sus tiempos y traslados de manera temprana para evitar retrasos, considerando la manía de holgazanear propia del pelirrojo. El pensamiento que compartir tantos mensajes con el pelirrojo molestara a su novio no se le atravesó por la mente, en especial cuando Yuu sabía de su trabajo y responsabilidad como manager de la banda.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Yuu-san?

Yuu levantó la mirada de la pantalla del celular para mirar a la castaña y de nuevo volvió a observar el diálogo de chat que la Kirita tenía con Yorito. No había nada de malo en los mensajes, eran horarios, una copia de la agenda del pelirrojo en la próxima semana y puntos clave para verse; se sintió tonto al haberse sentido celoso y molesto por el hecho que Konoha prestara más atención a contestarle a Yorito que a él.

«¿Qué soy? ¿Un mocoso?» masculló mentalmente Yuu al bloquear el celular.

—Nada —contestó el bajista pero la castaña no se mostró satisfecha con aquella respuesta.

—Yuu-san —insistió.

El Kuroya suspiró al saber que sería inevitable la situación.

—Es algo tonto… —balbuceó.

Los ojos de Konoha lucían curiosos. Incluso dejó que sus pensamientos fueran más allá de las posibles razones por las cuales Yuu estaba actuando de esa manera.

«¿Será posible que…?» pensó en una opción.

—Yuu-san, ¿acaso estás celoso? —se atrevió a cuestionar a lo que el otro respingó.

Había acertado.

—¿Por qué lo piensas?

—Ésta es la primera vez que pides mi celular para ver mis conversaciones, antes no te molestabas cuando respondía a los mensajes con el resto de la banda.

—Eso es porque nunca has estado tanto tiempo en ello —replicó el Kuroya y a Konoha aquel gesto le pareció tierno.

—Lo siento —rió un poco y Yuu la miró con seriedad.

—¿Es divertido? —preguntó manteniendo el tono.

Konoha dejó de reír para retomar la compostura.

—Yuu-san, ¿sabes que te amo, verdad?

El bajista emitió un "Hm".

—¿Sabes que, siendo la manager de KYOHSO, mis interacciones con el resto de los miembros son inevitables?

Nuevamente el Kuroya respondió con un "Hm".

—¿Y sabes también que mi relación con cada integrante, a excepción de ti, es puramente profesional?

Yuu desvió la mirada para luego contestar con un "Lo sé".

—Si Yuu-san sabe todas esas cosas, entonces no hay por qué estar celoso. Aunque admito que es una parte tierna en ti —confesó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Las mejillas de Yuu también se sonrojaron aunque su expresión luciera llena de seriedad e incluso un atisbo de molestia.

—No es tierno —susurró.

Konoha volvió a reír.


End file.
